Suzie
For the character with the Japanese name Susie, see Felicity. ---- |corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Suzie |jname=ユキ |tmname=Yuki |slogan=no |image=Suzy.png |size=250px |caption=Suzie |gender=Female |colors=yes |eyes=Brown |hair=Teal |hometown=Scissor Street |region=Kanto |trainer=yes |trainerclass= , |game=no |leader=no |team=no |brain=no |anime=yes |epnum=EP028 |epname=Pokémon Fashion Flash |enva=Leah Applebaum (EP028) Megan Hollingshead (EP169) |java=Rei Sakuma }} Suzie (Japanese: ユキ Yuki) is a recurring character in the Pokémon anime. She is a famous and who is adept at releasing a 's inner beauty and health. History Suzie debuted in Pokémon Fashion Flash. took and to Scissor Street so they could visit Suzie's salon, where he asked for Suzie to make him her student as he could learn a lot from her; he knew she was a trophy winning , who was often featured among the most popular Breeders in magazines, and also had a popular website. However, Suzie turned Brock down, saying that she was just too busy to take on students. Suzie invited everyone to lunch, where she noted 's healthy coat. Brock happily announced that he personally prepared the Mouse Pokémon's food. ate some of Pikachu's food, and Brock was so flattered by this that he slammed his head into the table while bowing before the Pokémon. Misty brought up the topic of some flashy Pokémon they had seen on Scissor Street, and Suzie explained that they were customers of Salon Roquet, a flashy beauty parlor that had been attracting all of Suzie's usual customers. Ash didn't like the idea of dressing up Pokémon. An angered Misty said the idea was great and decided to take her over to the rival parlor just to spite Ash. Suzie said that she usually put emphasis on substance over style, but she had begun to question her methods when Salon Roquet had began to rise in popularity. Ash and Brock tried to cheer her up, insisting that she was really good, and they organized a demonstration lecture to showcase Suzie's philosophy. Suzie explained that close personal relationships with Pokémon were the most important thing in them. The lecture drew a lot of customers away from Salon Roquet, leaving only Misty and her Psyduck. It turned out Salon Roquet was actually a front for , who decided to hold Misty hostage to try to get Pikachu. Psyduck, however, escaped and ran back to Suzie's salon to get help. Angered, Suzie made a long speech about inner beauty being more important than outer beauty. Ash and Brock then had Pikachu and Team Rocket, and Suzie finished things by having Vulpix blast the villains off with a . Suzie was impressed with the way Brock handled his Pokémon in battle and thanked him for helping to restore her faith in her own methods. Suzie decided to shut down her salon and go her own journey. Since Brock was the first person other than herself that Vulpix liked, Suzie decided that Brock should take care of it, as he might be able to raise it better than she would. Suzie made a brief appearance in Brock's fantasy in Showdown at the Po-ké Corral. Brock and Suzie continued to keep in contact via email. In Beauty and the Breeder, Suzie requested a favor from Brock, to borrow Vulpix for the upcoming Pokémon Beauty Contest in Bonitaville. During the contest, Team Rocket disguised themselves as official doctors and took Vulpix and Zane's . Upon reuniting with their Pokémon, Suzie and Zane had them use a double Fire Spin to send the trio blasting off. The battle also led Zane to admit that Suzie's focus on a Pokémon's inner beauty was just as critical as its physical appearance, something that had previously been a point of contention between the two of them. Zane and Suzie then agreed to open up a joint Pokémon salon that would focus on a Pokémon's inner and outer beauty. Brock also came to realize that he and Suzie would only ever be close friends, and he also left Vulpix with its . Character Suzie is a businesswoman who is always focused on delivering the best service for her customers. She adamantly adheres to a philosophy that states a Pokémon's inner beauty is the most important factor to making a Pokémon truly beautiful, and she becomes furious whenever someone disregards this. Her friendly and approachable personality has led her to acquire many repeat clients and make close friends within the Pokemon beauty and breeding world, including Zane and . Pokémon This listing is of Suzie's known in the : Pokémon competitions Suzie has competed in the following : * Pokémon Beauty Contest - N/A (with ; Beauty and the Breeder) Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=佐久間レイ Rei Sakuma |en=Leah Applebaum (EP028) Megan Hollingshead (EP169) |fi=Minna Tasanto (EP028) Elise Langenoja (EP169) |no=Katrine Blomstrand |ko=차명화 Cha Myung-Hwa |es_eu=Ana María Marí |es_la=Liliana Barba (EP028) María Fernanda Morales (EP169) |pl=Olga Borys (EP028) Anna Dąbkowska (EP169) }} Trivia * There is an inconsistency with Suzie's English name spelling. While Pokémon.com spells it as Suzy, Pokémon Visual Guide spells it Suzie. ** In addition, Pokémon.com says that her name is Coron in the Pokémon Fashion Flash episode summary. Names Category:Anime characters Category:Female characters Category:Pokémon Breeders de:Susi es:Suzy fr:Suzie it:Suzy ja:ユキ zh:小雪